


mirroring craving.

by Lucian (dirtypawshistorie)



Category: Haikyuu!!, Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Tags May Change, The Hunger Games AU, characters are 18+, mentions and descriptions of blood and violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29368107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtypawshistorie/pseuds/Lucian
Summary: Miya Atsumu lives in district 12, striding his way through the woods and land to bring food for his twin brother and friends.It's the last year Atsumu, Osamu and Suna go throught the reaping.Atsumu did not have the odds to his favor.Now, Atsumu has to pass hell throught earth, crawling on the thin line between surviving and madness. Deciding that he'll go back home no matter what.But then he met Sakusa Kiyoomi.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, side relationships.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	mirroring craving.

**Author's Note:**

> [ art cover ](https://twitter.com/dirtypawsstory/status/1360059498774360064?s=20)

C H A P T E R I. _Birthday Present._

_~~ ''I want to feel safe.'' ~~ _

🌿

Atsumu needed to scrub the soil out of his rough palms. The problem was that the water running out of the faucet was a disgusting dark brown. An old trick he learned was to kick the plummery; he did it once and it worked, the water then turning clear enough. Satisfied, Atsumu clapped his hands cleaning off residual dust and put them under the water stream, but then it stopped running. 

A gurgle sound came from the faucet, Atsumu turned the knob. Nothing. Grouching, he kicked it again, but nothing came out. He turned back to look for another faucet, when he heard a blast from behind and felt his back soak. 

Great, awesome. Trying to find the good side (as Kita had told him before), at least he could refresh himself against the blazing and cruel sun. Or that was what he thought before the gurgle sound came back, shortening the stream. Atsumu looked back, squinted his eyes looking closer at the faucet. And then a subtle water stream came out, but Atsumu started running away in panic when he noticed that it was turning brown and gaining pressure, following after him.

Atsumu then, soaked and uncomfortable in his clothes, was walking down home dealing with the sticky feeling of his sweat and mud mixed on his skin, while carrying his leather bag, arrow and bow in it, grateful that they didn't get wet in his incident. Nor the goods in the bag. 

He had just come back from the Seam, selling a few herbs and bunnies that he caught near the limits in trade for some vegetables, butter and bread. Osamu's dinner that night would be great; his stomach growled daydreaming about the delicious roast the two bunnies he left spare of selling would be, grilled with Osamu's best herbs.

His steps were faint against the dry dirt, not a sound to be heard in the homes of District 12. The day before the reaping made the houses silent and people scoul.

But not Atsumu's home, not when he opened the old squeaky door, announcing himself with a big salute. Making their dogs bark and jump on him, happy to see him. Atsumu grabbed two bones in his bag and gave them to the pair, the dogs jumping outside to play with them. 

Atsumu sighed and left the bag on the table, knowing that his friend would listen when he said, ''Nothing is gonna ruin our birthday, not this year. We're finally going to be free of all their bullshit.'' 

Kita was seated on the other side, he lifted his gaze from the book he likely stole, he placed it on the table and gave Atsumu a disappointed gaze, ''Where did you get all of those?'' 

Atsumu was unpacking the stuff from the bag arranging everything, responding non-mindly ''Hunting.'' 

''I didn't know there was wild butter living in the forest.''

Atsumu scowled, putting away the butter on the fresh basket, ''These, I bought.'' 

''Two full sticks, bags of seeds, oil, fresh fruit, and also a bag full of the best bread from the Peeta's?'' 

Atsumu twisted his head to Kita and threw his hands at the air, ''Would ya stop it? You already know where I got those.'' 

But Kita didn't budge, responding quietly, ''Your brother will get mad at all of this.'' 

''Osamu gets mad at everything, so tell me when I care,'' Atsumu said, burying the pang of guilt deep inside, while he chewed down on a yellow apple, the juice spurting out of his mouth. ''It's our last year, everything's gonna be fine. I just did it 'cause I figured, y'know, we may as well take advantage of the last time we can get something out of those Capitol airheads.'' 

Or because because Atsumu knew it was going the get harder from there, the tesseraes not an option from tomorrow on. Osamu's health getting worse by age and the lack of medication. Atsumu knew what Kita meant, but the sources were so low that he rather take the risk and choose the best for his brother. 

Friend, best friend, tutor, even lover. Osamu had those, friends of Atsumu's too, that they trusted with their lives. But even if Osamu already had a lot more people that cared for him, it was  _ his _ little brother. 

The priority was to take care of him, better than his parents and siblings did.

Kita took one grape between his fingers, turned it around looking at the shine from the candle reflected on its green skin, and placed it down again. ''Atsumu, you're still increasing your chances. You shouldn't be this careless. Getting tesseraes is ruthless at this point.'' 

''Kita, it's okay. Relax. There's like two thousand of those names in the bowl, I only have like twenty there. So the odds are still in my favor. And since it's our last year, we may as well have a decent dinner tonight, and not just potato and carrot scraps.'' 

Kita sighed, returning his eyes to his book. Atsumu knew he wasn't going to get any other answer from him. Glad to be safe from the lecture, he grabbed the two bunnies and headed to the kitchen to skin them.

Atsumu understood Kita, but really he was fine, he knew everything was going to be okay. Even in the worst time when they got the most tesseraes they could, those being twelve, two years ago when their mother fell ill and Ana and Yui were still around. Twelve each. 

That time, in the night before the harvest, Osamu was convinced that one of them was going to be chosen, so he remained awake all night. Atsumu, in the middle of the night, prepared some tea for him and talked with him until the sunrise strained their eyes. 

Even then, they came out safe, none of his friends sent to the games yet. 

So, Atsumu was going to remain in a happy mood, why wouldn't he? While skinning the brown bunny, he even entertained the idea that his brother will be happy that they got to have a good dinner for that night, their birthday night, the beginning of the reaping.

But reality proved him wrong once again, when Osamu came through the kitchen door frame, his eyes thorn and breath short. He was sweating, and visibly trembling. Atsumu was about to ask him what his problem was, when he felt the pang of pain on his side, a punch direct to his ribs, making him drop the freshly cut meat on the cutting board and shrink in pain. 

''What in the hell is yer problem?'' Osamu yelled, trying to grab Atsumu's brown hair, but Atsumu slapped his hand away. 

Atsumu's breath hastened, pointing at his brother, ''What is yer problem?! This is how you thank me?'' 

Osamus tried to grab him by the shirt. Atsumu pushed him away with pretence, but Osamu tried again, pushed back and hissed, ''I don't have anything to thank for yer self-destructive bullshit. We don't need all that crap, Atsumu.''

Atsumu straightened his back and inflated his chest, shoving at Osamu's shoulder. ''This will last us for at least two years! Who knows when we'll eat better than this.'' 

''I don't give a shit, Atsumu,'' Osamu pushed him off too, making Atsumu stumble a few steps. 

Atsumu, offended, tried to conceal the break in his voice but failed when he snared, ''Then shut up and don't eat then. See if I care.'' 

They yelled at each other for a while, tugging, pushing and hurting. Osamu finally landed a punch at Atsumu's face, and Atsumu tackled him down. Kita had to finally come in and separate them, telling Osamu to bring some fabric to treat Atsumu's open cut in his eyebrow. 

They didn't talk for a while, Atsumu returned to his task preparing the meat, when Osamu silently approached and stood by his side on the counterboard, helping him rub the butter on the meat. 

Later, Suna came home, announcing that Kita told him they had bread, so he brought apricot jam. Atsumu didn't miss the way his brother's eyes lighted. Atsumu rolled his eyes at his brother and put the dinner to roast, mentioning to Osamu that he wasn't going to have his share of bread. Both knowing fully well it meant it was 'Samu's present. 

Osamu nodded. 

At the end of the dinner, while everyone was drowsy and letting their nerves dissipate, trying to forget what came the next day, Osamu told Atsumu to accompany him outside. 

Resting at the wooden fence, they looked at the starred sky, the cold night making Atsumu huff into his palms. The star's shine made him believe that he was at ease, thinking that maybe someday his problems would be small, and the hunger would go away, his brother happy with his lover, and his friends living a healthy long life alongside him. The mourn of their lost family far in their past. 

Atsumu moved his gaze from the sky to his brother, who was squinting at him. 

''What?'' Atsumu asked. 

Osamu frowned and moved his hand to look for something in his pocket. Atsumu stared at him questionably, wondering what he was looking for. 

But then Osamu's hair waved with the air, and Atsumu reflected on how much different from him he looked. Although they're twins, Osamu's hair was flatter, his eyes dark gray, and skin a lot paler. In contrast with his tan skin from the hunting in the forest, his light gold eyes and slightly wavy hair. Atsumu was thankful to be able to visit the forest a few times since there, he could enjoy the warm sensation of the sun peeking out between leaves.

But Osamu didn't have the same luck. His skin was delicate and pale from the years spent cooking instead of coal mining or hunting, only his hands and arms showing a few burns that he got from time to time. 

Atsumu felt jealous and sour that his brother lived more ''comfortably'' thanks to his breathing problems, but glad that he didn't have to be put through what he has to do to put food on the table. 

'''Tsumu,'' Osamu said, finally pulling out what seemed like a small wooden box, and offered to him. ''Here, happy birthday.'' 

Atsumu grabbed it. It fitted just right in his palm, and it felt coarse. ''A box?'' 

Osamu groaned, ''You have to open it.'' 

Atsumu arched an eyebrow but did as told, pulling off one of the sides. 

Inside, there was a circular patch of leather. He got it out and noticed that it could be open in the middle. Inside, there was a mirror. It was the best mirror he has seen, small but clean and clear. He could see the details in his yellowish eyes and dark lashes. Atsumu smiled. ''Where did ya get this?'' 

Osamu looked in front of him at the dogs playing and rested his elbows on the fence, ''The mayor's daughter gave it to me, saying that it was a spare, and that I only had to make sure that her breakfast had extra strawberries on it.'' 

Atsumu snorted, and looked at the dogs too. The streets were deserted, people already in bed but probably not sleeping. 

In that moment, he felt like his world was not that big and not so complicated. Even if he had to risk his life for food, even if his brother sometimes was unable to breath properly, and even if they were parentless and their sisters long gone, Atsumu still had something dear to care and live for. 

''I knew I was the handsome one,'' Atsumu said. 

Osamu slapped his shoulder, and Atsumu slapped him back, both laughing and fighting until it became too cold for them to be outside without a jacket, and returned to the warmth of their friends sitting beside the fireplace.

🌿

Atsumu's name was heard on a loud artificial note yelped by Effie. It ringed against his ears and bounced a couple of times, fading away by the breeze. But after that, Atsumu's ears heard everything else distant, as if his mind decided to close doors and windows, only his numb body following instructions. 

He had to go up stage. 

His feet felt the world stop moving, feeling like he would stumble if he walked any faster. He saw his face on the screen, deform by something Kita would name with fancy words. Agony, fright. The usual non-caring face turned into something heavy. 

Then he noticed the clear sign of crying on his eyes.

Atsumu finally comprehended that he'll go to the hunger games. 

Osamu screamed behind him; he volunteered for Atsumu. 

Atsumu stopped in halt, took long strides in a second and punched him in the face, making his twin fall. Osamu tried to stand and fight him, but Suna kept him in place. Atsumu nodded at Suna and gave his back to them, going to Effie Trinket's side, ignoring his twin's angry screams. 

The stage's floor was dark brown, so polished that reflected his face. He put his head up and stood beside Effie. Above where he was, in front of everyone, he could observe the familiar faces that usually looked at him with respect, turned into shame and pain. Atsumu looked at the pale girl beside Effie; she was trembling and already crying, he recalled she was from the east of the district. She seemed like she was going to puke. He felt like that too. 

Atsumu closed his eyes and tried to control his breath, ignoring his sick stomach and the burnt pain on his neck. 

But when he opened them again, the world turned into only his brother's face, an almost perfect mirror of himself, tears falling down his cheeks, his chest moving up and down in ragged breaths, his mouth muffled by Suna's hand. A pale face in between the tan faces of his people, his gray eyes twisted in grief, and his body still pulling from Suna's arms. 

Atsumu there, stood where he was, in a thin line to a definitie death. He decided he'll be coming back home. 

🌿

**Author's Note:**

> Next update 🌿 Idk guys im a failure, but soon enough i promise. 
> 
> This work wouldn't have been posted if not by the help of Vanella and Luz. ily guys!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading. Hope you liked it! 
> 
> [ (twitter) ](https://twitter.com/dirtypawsstory)


End file.
